lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuna Kugimiya
Asuna is more skilled at cooking than her younger twin sister Runa who often has trouble trying to figure out what are the proper foods to cook together that would taste good whereas Asuna doesn't have this problem and fixes box lunches for her and Orin out of kindness as well as in hopes of him eventually seeing that she really cares about him in the form of a lover. She also does the housework around the mansion to give her mother and the house staff a break from time to time. She'd learned how to do this in the last house they lived in when her and her sister used to live with their father. She has a very strong tolerance for alcohol whenever she does drink it but does so in hopes of getting drunk in maybe Orin would use it to his advantage to seduce her while intoxicated. While appearing innocent, Asuna is anything but. When she doesn't get her way or whenever Orin spends more time with Runa, she can get overly jealous, moody, and very childish. On top of that, she doesn't like it when other girls show an interest in Orin, especially now that he is engaged to a young girl named Asuka Tenjoin who is more well-endowed than her, due to this, her and Runa are only working together now to break up the engagement but they are still pretty much competing against one another for Orin's love. They occasionally have drinking contests where they steal some of their stepfather's liquor to drink, however, Asuna knows her sister's tolerance for it is low, using it to her advantage to have some alone time with Orin. On top of that, Asuna is a closet pervert, often making plans to seduce her step brother as well as hiding porn magazines in her closet. Appearance Asuna is 5'1" with black hair that stops all the way down to her waist when worn down but she mostly wears her hair in a shoulder length wide ponytail with a hair clip to keep her hair off her forehead and a wide forelock to the right side of her face with red eyes. She has a smooth rounded face, pointed chin, oval shaped eyes. Her waist, although small, she weighs at least 110lbs, more than her sister who is much smaller than her and her bust size is that of an A cup. Since she's attending T-A, she wears the following uniform that consist of the following: a light gray uniform top that's long sleeved (short-sleeved in the summer and fall) with a red striped dark gray sailor v-neck collar with a small red bow that hangs below. The skirt itself is pleated and dark gray, going down to her knees, black socks and brown suede shoes. For casual wear, Asuna wears a variety of outfits like dresses, skirts, spaghetti strop shirts, tank tops, t-shirts, capri pants, shorts, pants and footwear she wears sandals, different color platform shoes, tennis shoes, high heel dress shoes, etc. She has a habit of occasionally dressing provocatively in outfits like a nurse, teacher or lingerie in order to get Orin's attention. History Asuna is the daughter to Anko Fujin (formerly Poppers) and Takumi Kugimiya and the eldest twin sister to Runa Kugimiya. Anko is the heiress to the Mr. Poppers Popcorn franchise that started back in the 1950s, making her entire family wealthy with how popular the popcorn became from when it first came out prior to the current year. She met Asuna and Runa's father when she attended college at Todai University when she was trying to get a degree in business to start a business of her own that didn't involve her family's popcorn product. Her parents did not approve of her being with Takumi, thus the reason they never married one another but she ended up getting pregnant by him. Something that could've easily happened to any woman. Takumi wasn't ready for children so early in his life and therefore left Anko hanging pregnant with his twin daughters. Once the girls were born, her parents quickly tried to marry her off to any wealthy man they could think of that would be a better father to Anko's daughters and a good husband for her as well. Anko hated the fact that her parents were trying to set her up with men she had no interest in as well as didn't love and was perfectly fine with raising her children by herself. She had no choice after all to take care of them as well as juggle trying to finish college as well as work. Though she didn't have to work but she wanted to, as to not have to depend on her parents to take care of her. They were already invading into her personal life enough as it was. By the time Asuna and her sister reached the age of eight years old, Anko had married a man named Eishune Fujin whom she'd fell in love with and he already had a child of his own, a son named Orin who was much older than her two girls by two years. Surprisingly her parents approved of her marriage to Eishune, even though she wasn't looking for their approval. Eishune was the the patriarch of the Fujin family who wanted more children that would become just as successful in the medical field much like himself. Orin's mother had died when he was just about three years old, leaving him with only one blood heir. Portrayed as a cold and calculating father, he is often frustrated when his son doesn't take an interest in anything in regards to being a doctor. He'd rather waste his time playing duel monsters which he considers to be a waste of time and often catches he reading occult books. He shows no understanding for his son's interests, would rather him be studying hard to get into medical school so he'd have a career much like himself as well as have children of his own one day. Asuna, one of Anko's twin daughters was excited to that her mother was marrying someone which would give her and Runa a father and at the same time, they would have an older brother. However, she wasn't expecting to fall in love with Orin, despite the fact that they were stepbrother and stepsister. Asuna and Orin were somewhat alike, the both of them liked to cook, helped around the mansion when it came to housework (whenever the staff had days off), and they were very, very intelligent. She even took an interest in the card game that he liked playing and wanted to learn how to play it. It almost seemed that he could fall in love with her but of course that was not possible. One, he only thought of her as nothing more than his sister and two, Runa had fallen in love with him as well. This is where the competition for Orin's love began for the two sisters. Their mother disapproved of her daughters feelings for their brother, feeling that it was inappropriate and was against the idea of incest. Eishune was the complete opposite. He was for the girls attempts in trying to get Orin to love one of them in hopes of possibly marrying them. This of course, causes Anko to have to hit him sometimes. Asuna's love for Orin continued to grow more and more over the years as well as her rivalry with Runa, whom she is jealous of because there are moments when he spends a lot of his free time with her sister more than he does her which causes her to believe that he may be developing feelings for her more, something that she doesn't want. As such, she goes through great lengths to get him to notice her instead of her sister. Whether it's dressing up in provocative outfits, abusing what little authority she has to get him alone with her, or getting her sister drunk by playing drinking games, knowing full well that Runa has a very low tolerance for alcohol and immediately passes out and doesn't remember anything that happened prior to the moment she wakes up. She's even a closet pervert, looking at porn in secret while imagining Orin doing the things to her that she sees in the porn she looks at. Runa is fully aware of this secret of hers but chooses to make remarks only around Asuna to get her easily mad for the sake of pure entertainment. She is not embarrassed to express her love for Orin publicly like Runa is, not caring if anyone at school or their parents know. Though she is happy that her father approves of her feelings but wishes her mother would. Asuna originally attended Gakshu Junior High, being part of the Student Council there along with her sister being part of the Disciplinary Club but once they graduated, Eishune had thought it would be a good idea for them to attend the same school that Orin did, which was Tsukuba Academy. Anko was against that idea as well, believing that the girls would not only be distracted and not focus on their studies due to all the time bothering their brother and at the same time distracting him from his studies. So she looked into both Juuban Municipal Academy and T-A Private Academy for Girls schools. While both had pretty much the same curriculum, she found T-A had more of a structured environment. Asuna really wanted to go to Tsukuba just like Orin to be able to see him everyday and spend time with him much like she does when he comes home but is stuck having to attend an all girls school with Runa and not be able to see him during school hours, like she'd always dreamed up when she finally graduated from junior high. At the same time, she doesn't like the idea that he is now engaged to some girl that attends Tsukuba named Asuka Tenjoin, an heiress to a duel monsters company. This was Eishune's idea obviously and with that fact being known, she was completely devastated that he paired off Orin with this girl. So now, her and Runa are working together to break up their engagement. While Orin is a major distraction in Asuna's life, she does at best keep her focus long enough to make good grades in school, make friends, join clubs. She's part of the Student Council at T-A as well as a member of the Cooking Club, wanting to learn how to cook different foods so that she can pack more tasty lunches for her stepbrother. And she still hopes that someday he will marry her and not this fiancee of his or Runa. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Originally Asuna along with her sister Runa were plotting to try and break Orin and Asuka up but this plan fell short when she fell in love with Judai Yuki after being saved from a horrible creature that came up out of no where in the Tsukuba courtyard whilst visiting one day. Since that day, her feelings that she had for her stepbrother had transferred over to Judai. In the beginning, she thought of him to be very similar to her brother but the more she got to know Judai, the more she saw that he was while generally nice, he was a completely different person all on his own. He may not be the smartest academically but his personality alone is what Asuna's attracted to. She feels very jealous of Mary-Lee Jackson because of hte simple fact that she is dating Judai, therefore never having that chance to be with him even though she's openly admitted her feelings for him on numerous occasions. Because of her feelings for Judai, this caused her relationship with Runa to be temporarily strained, especially after finding out from Runa herself that she was going to make an attempt to seduce Judai to see what was so interesting about him. So now, not only does Asuna have May to contend with, despite the fact the two are friends, but now her sister as well, putting an even bigger strain on their sisterly relationship. It is known that in a later plot, Asuna will fall in love with someone else but as to who, that is still unknown at this point. Asuna Gallery asuna_kugimiya.jpg asuna01.png asuna02.png asunakugimiya001.png asunakugimiya002.png asunakugimiya002.png asunakugimiya003.png asuna_screencap.png|Asuna tells Judai that she's in love with him. asuna_screencap001.png|Asuna happy that Judai agreed to spend the night at her home. asuna_screencap002.png|Asuna asks Judai why is she not good enough for him. asuna_screencap003.png|Asuna flashes her panties at Judai. asuna_screencap004.png|Asuna states that she's aware of how deeply intimate Judai and May's relationship is. asunarunabanner.png Trivia *Asuna secretly looks at porn, making her a closet pervert. *Asuna's character design was based off of Ako Suminoe from KissxSis. *Unlike Ako, Asuna can be whiny but this side of her has been toned down quite a bit. *She's not entirely devious as Ako but can be when she wants to. Only because she respects Judai's relationship with May, she doesn't sexually pursue him like Ako does with Keita. *She's not as sullen, childish and moody as Ako but in fact much more mature and reasonable. *Asuna is aware of match and the strange things that go on around Tsukuba Academy and wishes to be of any help if possible. ... Also See *Orin Fujin *Runa Kugimiya *Judai Yuki *Mary-Lee Jackson